The Sisters Killers
by Kuy-Fitelia-Love13
Summary: Deux Soeurs Severine et Jo vivent a Lawrence. Leurs de leurs rentrer au lycée Jo tombe amoureuse de Dean. ils sortent en semble jusqu'au 14 février ou Dean qui est aller acheter un cadeau pour Jo se fait renversait par une voiture et rentre dans un profond coma. Jo prise de rage décide de tuer se qui on fait ça avec l'aide de Severine. Nul en résumé
1. Chapter 1

Introtuction :

Écrie par moi et une amie.

Personnages :

-victimes : Naomie-Marc-Jennifer-Anna-Anthoine-Romain-Marie-Marine-Brad-Ben

-professeurs : Math : Madame Tetar, Histoir Géo : Monseigneur Fautrel, SVT : M Baron, PS : Madame Goujeno, EPS : Madame Sadique, Anglais : Madame Bruno, Espagnol Madame Ladombre, Français : Madame Deloise et la bibliothécaire : Madama Trouver.

-Les Tueuses : Severine et Jo (Johanna) se sont deux sœurs.

-Amoureux de Jo : Dean.

-ville : Lawrence dans le Kansas.

-Lycée : Jack Léger.

Destription :

Naomie : Les yeux bleues, les cheveux blonds et longs,la taille moyenne et très maigre ( une planche à pain en gros ).

Marc : Les yeux marron, les cheveux châtain et court, la taille assez grande et muscler.

Jennifer : Les yeux marron-bleue, les cheveux blond foncé et long bouclé, la taille petite et maigre.

Anna : Les yeux noissete, les cheveux châtain et court en carré, la taille moyenne et maigre.

Anthoine : Les yeux vert, les cheveux roux et mi-long, la taille grande et assez muscler.

Romain : Les yeux bleue, les cheveux blond mi-long et raide, la taille moyenne et un peu muscler.

Marie : Les yeux bleue clair, les cheveux blond clair, long et raide, la taille petite et très maigre.

Marine : Les yeux marron, les cheveux châtain et long, la taille moyenne et maigre.

Brade : Les yeux vert, les cheveux blond, la taille grande et muscler.

Ben : Les yeux bleue, les cheveux blond, la taille moyenne et muscler.

Severine : Les yeux noirs, les cheveux long, brun foncé, la peau blanche, la taille moyenne et assez muscler. Elle est âgé de 18 ans.

Jo : Les yeux marron, les cheveux châtain-blond, la taille moyenne et assez muscler et mince. Elle est âgé de 17 ans.

Dean : Les yeux vert, les cheveux court et châtain, la taille moyenne et muscler. Il est âgé de 17 ans.


	2. Chapter 2

parole des personnages

« .. » pensée des personnages

Chapitre I

Un matin à Lawrence dans le Kansas.

Dans une maison de quartier, une jeune femme se réveille pour son premier jour de premier. Elle se lève, s'habille et elle décent pour déjeuner avec sa sœur.

Puis elle va dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Elle rejoint sa sœur au garage pour pour partir au lycée en voiture.

Elles se dirigent vers le tableau d'affichage. Puis se séparent en se disant qu'elles se rejointent à 12h devant le lycée.

La plus jeune des sœurs arrive dans sa salle, les cours commence. A 11h55 la cloche sonne la fin des cours, elle se dirige vers l'entrée du lycée quant elle percute quelqu'un :

-Désolé. S'excuse t-elle en levant la tète.

-Non c'est ma faute je t'avais pas vu. Rétorqua t-il.

-Eh, salut je m'appelle...

-JO, tu viens ! Crie sa sœur.

-J'arrive répond Jo, Au revoir. Dit-elle à sa nouvelle rencontre puis elle va rejointre sa sœur.

Elles vont mangées quelque part.

-Il t'a plus hein ? Demande t-elle a Jo.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle.

-Mais bien-sur, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

-Bonjour votre Altesse. En se courbant.

Elles explosent de rires.

-Non, mais vraiment il t'a plus ?

-Un peu mais il doit avoir une petite amie.

« Mm je pourrais aller voir dans les dossiers pour avoir des renseignement sur lui »

Après avoir finit de manger, elles retournent au lycée. La sœur de Jo va dans la salle des dossiers.

Et Jo va en cour d'espagnol. A la fin du cour d'espagnol Jo sort en quatrième vitesse et trouve sa sœur qui l'attend devant sa salle :

-Qu'est-que tu fais là ?

-Oh est bien je viens te donner des infos sur ton beau prince charmant.

-De quoi tu parle.

-Je parle de ton Dean Cambell qui est dans ta classe.

-Il est dans ma classe ? Mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Alors tu n'as pas fait attention.

-Il faut dire que les cours sont tellement passionnant.

-Bon bain tu as cas faire plus attention au prochain cours. Bye.

La sœur de Jo part pour son cours pendant que Jo fait pareil. En arrivant devant sa salle, Jo aperçoit Dean devant la même salle.

Elle se dirige vers lui et dit :

-Salut. En souriant.

-Oh salut, dit tu ma pas dit ton nom ?

-Oh eh c'est Jo et toi ?

-Moi c'est Dean.

Et ils font plus semple connaissance pendant le cours.

Pendant trois semaines ils font plus semple connaissance et devient amis, puis un jour Dean demande à Jo :

-Est-que tu veux sortir avec moi ? En rougissant.

-Hein... Oui je veux bien. Répond elle en rougissant.

Dean la prise dans ces bras et l'embrasse amoureusement. Jo rentre chez elle toute heureuse. Sa sœur lui demande :

-Qu'est-qui te rend si heureuse ?

-Dean ma demander de sortir avec lui.

-Et tu lui a répondu quoi ?

-Je lui est répondu OUI !

-Je suis très heureuse pour toi.

Puis elles dînèrent et elles allèrent se couché.


End file.
